The Lies You Told Me
by 26Chrissy
Summary: Mariana, a 14 year old girl, with 2 older brother Josh(18) and Michael(24). Michael Is employed in Iraq Until, he Comes home with a twist. Mariana finds out her Parents have been lying to her for years, and heads in a bad direction. Until this UN-popular girl comes along to make it right for her life.. Does Mariana keep heading down the road she heading or take a left up a head?


The Lies You Told Me

By 26Chrissy

Chapter 1

 **November 16th**

"RINGGGGG"

"Hello"

"Hey Mariana, Do u want to come over and do homework and hang out or something?"

"Who is this?"

"Andreyha, duh"

"Oh. Sorry I just go the new IPhone, and I don't have all my contacts yet"

"It's cool. So do you want to come over or can I come there?"

"It's probably best if you come here so, my father doesn't have to worry about me while they are at work!"

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Bye!"

"Bye"

Although, Andreyha and Josh were planning something evil, but also good. Mariana hasn't seen her brother Michael in over 9 months. He has been employed in Iraq, and he told her that he isn't coming home till after Christmas, but there is something in it for Mariana.

"Mariana, Andreyha is here!"

"Is she really Josh or are you just playing' with me again! Last time you had me come all the way down stairs just to trick me into doing your chore!"

"No, seriously Andreyha is here!"

"If you are playing' with me, I swear…."

"Hey Mari"

"MICHAEL!"

Mariana Starts to cry and falls to the ground at the bottom of the stairs. She is so surprised that she lost her breath. He face looked as red and shocked as one's could ever look. Michael picks her up off the ground and they had a huge giant bear hug.

"I guess you are glad to see me!"

*Sobbing

"I'm so glad to see you!"

*Sobbing

"I have another surprise!"

*Cries "Really? It's probably not as amazing as this one!"

"I don't know. It could be really cool."

"I don't care, I'm just glad I got to see you!"

"Well, this will change everything."

"Can you please just tell me?"

"Why don't you go look in my new bedroom!"

"New bedroom? You mean your old bedroom?"

"Nope"

Mariana, who is very curious, runs upstairs as fast as she could. Skips stairs, tears flying back from her face and Josh not shortly behind. She ends up staring at the whitest door in the house. The 1st door on the left. Michael's door.

"OPEN IT!"

Mariana opens the door to Michael's room, and runs in like a herd of rhinos, with Josh coming after.

"Everything is back in here! Your bed, your dresser, your clothes in the closet!"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know!

Mariana turns around to Josh and has a confused look on her face.

"Josh, do you know what's going on?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

Mariana gives Josh an Angry look, and then tears start to flow again, as soon as Michael gets up to his room.

"Does this mean, what I think it means?"

"What do you think it means?"

"MICHAEL!"

*Tears start flowing and flowing faster and faster

"You are home till Christmas?"

"Better!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm home now, and I'm staying home!"

*Cries

Mariana lets out the rest of her tears and Josh didn't really know that was what was happening so, it was a surprise for him just as well.

"Mariana, I had no idea this is what it was! I guessed it was him staying until Christmas like you did the 1st time!"

*Cries "It's fine."

"What do you guys think of me staying?"

"To be honest, I think it is awesome that you get to stay in the house with Mariana and I."

"I think so to!"

"Michael, how are you able to stay here? "

"I did everything I was called to do. I told you I was coming back In January because I wanted to surprise you."

"I just can't believe it! I can't believe you are here!"

"I love you BOTH! Mariana, you are my little sister and I will do anything for you! Any boy trouble, I'm the one who has the shot gun. Josh, you are, my little bro and you and I had amazing times when we were young. Any lady trouble I have the knowledge to help you on that one!"

"Michael, I don't think it is necessary for the shot gun!"

"Trust me, I'll use it one of these times. Guys are douches!"

"How do you know that?"

"I'M A GUY!"

"Oh. Yeah."

"That means so much to me, Michael. I love you to Bro!"

Meanwhile, that night Michael explains to Mariana and Josh That mom and dad don't know he is home like they didn't. So, Mariana and Josh had to think of an idea…..and fast!

"Wait, I told mom that Andreyha was coming over till dinner. What if we have Michael stays in my room while, we tell mom that Andreyha wants to say "Hi" and then she will go up to my room and see Michael!"

"Sounds Good! What you think Josh?"

"I think it sound good!"

They discuss the plan. Mariana is happy that her brother is home and that she knows he is safe. They can't wait to surprise their Mom and Dad, with Michael! But then they hear the car door!

"HURRY MICHAEL! GET UP STAIRS!"


End file.
